Into the West
by Kairi-Heartless
Summary: Pseudo-Songfic über Frodo und Sam zu 'Into the West'


Into the West  
  
Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end  
  
Sleep now  
Dream-of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across a distant shore  
  
Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping  
  
What can you see  
On the horizont?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come  
To carry you home  
  
And all will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist. Hier, am Ende von allem, Sam."  
  
Noch immer hallten Frodo's Worte in Sam's Kopf. Erst wenige Minuten zuvor hatte der Ringträger sie zu ihm gesagt, als sie gemeinsam an der Schwelle der Sammath Naur gestanden hatten. Nun waren sie auf einem schwarzen Felsen, der noch aus den Feuerbächen des Schicksalsberges herrausragte. Die verletzte Hand hatte Sam mit einem Fetzen seines Gewandes notdürftig verbunden, doch schon sickerte das rote Blut durch den Stoff. In seinen Armen lag Frodo - ohnmächtig von Hitze und Anstrengung. Vorsichtig, aber sicher hielt er den schmächtigen Körper seines Herrn und mit jeder Sekunde die verging, schwand seine Hoffnung, noch einmal mit ihm durch das Auenland zu wandern. Tränen liefen über die verschmutzten Wangen Frodo's, doch gleichzeitig bemerkte Sam ein leichtes Lächeln. "Wenigstens," dachte der Hobbit, "ist er von diesem Ding endlich befreit." Neben ihm stürzte ein Felsbrocken in den Strom aus Lava und eine Welle heißer, stickiger Luft überrollte ihn. Sam spürte, wie auch ihm langsam die Sinne schwanden und so bettete er Frodo's Kopf auf seinem Mantel und legte sich neben ihm auf den Felsen so gut es ging. Noch immer einem Arm um seinen Freund liegen habend und sich in sein Schicksal ergebend schloss Sam die Augen.  
  
"Ja, ich bin bei dir, Herr Frodo. Und du bist bei mir."  
  
Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
  
Don't say  
We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again  
  
And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping  
  
Das Jahr 1420 war wahrhaft erinnerungswürdig in den Augen der Hobbits. Nicht nur, dass der Sommer so schön war sie schon lange nicht mehr und die Ernte ertragreicher als die letzten 5 Jahre zusammen. Auch die Hochzeit von Sam und Rosie war ein wundervolles Ereignis dieses vollkommenen Jahres. Ganz Hobbingen war auf den Beinen um das glückliche Paar zu sehen. Nur Frodo hatte sich recht früh von der Feier zurückgezogen. Natürlich freute er sich sehr für seinen Freund - er kannte Sam's Gefühle für das Hobbitmädchen schließlich schon sehr lange. Trotzdem versetzte es ihm einen Stich, wenn er die Beiden zusammen sah. Für Frodo war Sam mehr geworden als nur ein Freund. Ohne ihn hätte er es niemals bis Mordor geschafft, geschweige denn seine Mission erfüllen können. Sam war ihm in allem beigestanden - selbst, als er auf Gollum's Gerede gehört und den Hobbit fortgeschickt hatte. Doch genauso wie er wußte, wie viel ihm sein Freund bedeutete und wie tief seine Gefühle zu ihm waren, wußte Frodo auch, dass Sam diese Gefühle nicht erwiedern würde. So saß er nun ihn Beutelsend und starrte auf die Zeilen, die er gerade in Bilbo's rotes Buch geschrieben hatte ohne sie wirklich zu lesen. "Wer will schon Rosie??" dachte er eifersüchtig. Dann liefen Frodo erneut Tränen über die Wangen, denn die Hochzeit von Sam und Rosie erstickte seine letzte Hoffnung Sam könnte seine Zuneigung irgendwann doch erwiedern.  
  
***  
  
Die Türme der Mithlond ragten hoch in den Himmel. Außer Gandalf waren inzwischen alle Elben an Bord des weißen Schiffes, das in den Westen, nach Valinor fahren würde. Der Zauberer streckte Frodo seine Hand hin und meinte: "Frodo. Es wird Zeit zu gehen." Erst nach ein paar Schritten blieb der Hobbit stehen um sich von seinen Freunden zu verabschieden. "Ich werde mit den Elben fahren - so wie Bilbo," beantwortete er die ungestellte Frage und wagte es nicht, seinen Begleitern in die Augen zu sehen. Obwohl es noch viel gab, was zu sagen wäre, so wollte doch keiner der Hobbits zu sprechen beginnen um den endgültigen Abschied so weit wie möglich zu verzögern. Besonders Sam brauchte eine Weile um zu verstehen, was Frodo damit meinte. Er erinnerte sich wieder an diese Minuten auf dem Felsen am Schicksalsberg. An den Wunsch nochmal mit Frodo zusammen durch das Auenland zu wandern. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er sich eine Zukunft ohne Frodo gar nicht vorstellen konnte. Beutelsend ohne einen Beutlin? Unmöglich. Sam ohne Frodo? Noch viel unmöglicher - es durfte nicht sein. "Ich hatte gehofft," begann Sam schließlich und die ersten Tränen lösten sich, "wir würden noch viele Sommer zusammen im Auenland verbringen." "Das habe ich auch gehofft, Sam. Wir sind losgezogen um das Auenland zu retten und das haben wir geschafft. Aber nicht für mich." Merry und Pippin nickten verstehend. Auch ihnen liefen bereits die Tränen über das Gesicht. Noch einmal umarmte Frodo die Beiden und wandte sich dann ein letztes mal Sam zu. "Nimm mich mit, Herr Frodo." "Nein, Sam. Denk an Rosie und an Elanor. Und an all deine Kinder, die noch kommen werden. Aber denk daran - auch du warst ein Ringträger." Mit diesen Worten umarmte Frodo seinen Freund und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Ich weiß, wir werden uns wiedersehen," flüsterte er Sam zu. Dann ging Frodo zu Gandalf und betrat mit ihm zusammen das Schiff. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal zu seinen Freunden zu und lächelte. Und dieses Lächeln war so rein, so freundlich und vor allem so glücklich, wie sie es bei Frodo zuletzt vor großen Reise gesehen hatte. Langsam fuhr das Elbenschiff in die anbrechende Nacht hinaus. Noch lange standen die drei Hobbits am Wasser und sahen dem entschwindenden Schatten nach. Pippin hatte eine Hand auf Sam's Schulter. "Lass uns gehen," meinte Merry und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Doch Sam starrte noch immer auf das dunkle Meer hinaus. Ihm wurde bewußt, dass nichts mehr so sein würde wie früher. Etwas für ihn so wichtiges fehlte nun. Und nicht nur Frodo schien nun verschwunden zu sein - auch in seinem Herzen fehlte nun ein Stück. Jetzt, da es zu spät war, wurde ihm bewußt, wie viel er für seinen "Herrn" empfand. Für Frodo hätte er alles gegeben. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie gut du es hast, Sam? Du kannst ihn bestimmt wiedersehen - Merry und ich nicht mehr," stellte Pippin fest. "Wie meinst du das?" "Naja, es gibt da zwei Gründe dafür. Zum einen bist auch du ein Ringträger - also steht dir der Weg nach Westen offen. Du kannst über das Meer, sobald dich hier nichts mehr hält. Und zum anderen ... Na, wenn du da bis jetzt noch nicht drauf gekommen bist, bist du dümmer als ich dachte," erklärte er lachend. "Aber verabschiede dich von uns, wenn du dann fortgehst, versprochen?" bat Merry.  
  
"Versprochen."  
  
What can you see  
On the horizont?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come  
To carry you home  
  
And all will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West  
  
Jahre waren vergangen. Seine Kinder waren schon lange jährig und hatten teilweise selbst schon Kinder. Und als schließlich Rosie starb spürte Sam wieder diese Unruhe. Jedes Jahr zu Frodo's Geburtstag hatte sich dieses Gefühl in ihm breit gemacht, doch noch nie war es so stark wie jetzt. Sam war froh über diese Unruhe, denn sie hatte all die Jahre seine Zuversicht gestärkt Frodo irgendwann wiederzusehen. Ohne groß nachzudenken packte er seine wichtigsten Sachen zusammen und verließ Hobbingen. Natürlich verabschiedete er sich von Merry und Pippin so, wie er es ihnen versprochen hatte. Bevor er jedoch zu den Grauen Anfurten ritt, überreichte er seiner ältesten Tochter das rote Buch. Es sollte in Mittelerde bleiben, um die Erinnerung an diese Abenteuer aufrecht zu erhalten. Als Sam die Türme erreichte, kam ihm bereits ein Elb entgegen und hieß ihn als letzten Ringträger Willkommen. "Ich habe nur auf Euch gewartet," meinte er und führte den Hobbit auf das Schiff. Eine Weile fuhr das Schiff nach Westen - dann zogen Regenwolken auf. Doch der Regen wurde zu silbernem Glas, das wie ein Vorhang zur Seite geschoben wurde. Vor ihnen lagen weiße Strände und grüne Wiesen. Als Sam die ersten Schritte auf dem weichen Sand macht fühlte er sich wieder wie ein Kind, das am liebsten losrennen und die Gegend erkunden wollte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit erreichte er eine der weiten Wiesen - ein schmaler Bach floß hindurch. Sam ließ sich in das weiche Gras nieder und wollte gerade ein wenig Wasser schöpfen, als er innehielt. Im klaren Wasser des Baches spiegelte sich sein Gesicht. Doch nicht das des fast 100 Jahre alten Sam. Ihm sah ein Sam entgegen, der vor vielen Jahren aufgebrochen war um seinen Herrn Frodo auf seiner Reise nach Mordor zu begleiten. Eine Weile hing er Erinnerungen an damals nach. Dann ertönte hinter ihm eine Stimme, die er immer und überall wiedererkannt hätte. "SAM!!" Stürmisch warf sich Frodo in Sam's Arme. "Ich habe dich so vermisst." "Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Frodo," antwortete Sam und lächelte. Er spürte, wie sich sein Herz wieder vervollständigte, denn die wichtigste Person für ihn auf der ganzen Welt war nun wieder bei ihm. Lange hatte er gebraucht, um das zu begreifen.  
  
Als die Sonne langsam unterging lagen die beiden Hobbits noch immer auf der Wiese. Doch diesmal war es Sam, der in den Armen seines Freundes lag. "Weißt du, Sam. Als wir zusammen auf dem Orodruin auf unser Ende gewartet haben, hatte ich einen Traum. Ich habe zum ersten mal wieder das Auenland gesehen: Die grünen Wiesen. Der Festbaum. Beutelsend. Und noch viel, viel mehr. Wir sind gemeinsam auf dem Bühl gesessen und haben die Sonne genossen. Doch das schönste an diesem Traum war die Gewißheit, dass du auch in der Wirklichkeit ganz nah bei mir warst," erzählte Frodo. Sam lächelte ihn an. "Ich bin immer für dich da."  
  
"Ich weiß, Sam. Ich weiß." 


End file.
